User talk:KrytenKoro
Manga and Internet Archive I am going to go create detailed character pages for the V-Tamer, D-Cyber, and Next manga, but I wanted to ask a question. Can I take cropped versions of scans in order to properly depict the characters of the manga, or should I use generic species pictures? Also, I just was there, but the Internet Archive: Wayback Machine has saved a startling amount of cards/pictures I thought were lost from The Card Album. Not everything is there, but what was saved is a relief to find. Once I have time, I'm going to go through it and back up whatever they have, or maybe upload them all to photobucket for easier access. Is that a good idea? Lanate 02:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I was going to fix the V-Tamer page to be more like the List of characters in Digimon Adventure page, and create similar ones for the other two manga. I guess I'll go grab the cards scans. :When I went to the Card Menu, most of the latter ones still worked; however, much of the older cards, from say the first booster, were down. The Internet Wayback Machine has some of those saved. Unless you're referring to another site or my computer's malfunctioning. Lanate 07:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get to it, but I found another site: Gomamon2000's Digimon Card Database that has a lot, and Wikimon's got some of the older cards as well. At the moment, I'm playing Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley over again and getting all the attacks and digimon appearances from it. I can't add much to the story, as I don't know Japanese, but I'll make sure to at least reason some of it out. Lanate 02:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Card infoboxes Sorry I'm being a bit slow on the infoboxes! Anyways, I was about to start working on them again and I got to thinking.. Should we use an infobox system, or something similar? Basically, I'm thinking that most of the content is going to be in the infobox, so maybe we should make it a normal-box.. as in, it would stretch the width of the article, rather than being just at the right hand side. I'm not sure how much content would be left for the "body" of the article, and since it's not a normal article/page, it might be a good idea. Then again, I'm not very familiar with the cards and this level of detail. Just an idea. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 06:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Project Channel Oh, that is one thing for sure. Japanese is not my thing... yet... I think. But I can do the other kinds of stuff, like what you mentioned, and perhaps even reupload all the images to appropriate names and the like. For the games part... would you mind if I referred to an FAQ Walkthrough much? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :The good thing is, I have personally tested some of them, so they would be rather reliable. As for it being Japanese translated... well, that wouldn't be much of a problem either. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I swear, I know of an FAQ that already has it all... But I will do as you ask, and I will even be able to update the Quests page (at some point in time), seeing how I will be playing Dawn again to double check, as I wanted to record the script anyway. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can't say I agree, because I would be lying if I did. I found it to be quite useful... But I have found some English ones. Sad to say, that are not as detailed as his. I would very much like to walk up to the guy and shake his hand. The others I found are only a mere fraction of what his is... some of them only focus on the storyline, and not the full game even. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I see what you mean... in everything (I think). Okay, I will be able to fill some of the spaces, but I think that the chances of me being able to do too many attacks is rather slim. I may instead make screenshots of the Tamer Info galleries instead of typing it all out, but the quality is low, so I am still thinking about it. But I really think that I have to take it one step at the time, maybe finish the quests first or something like that. My hands are already full with a whole lot of other things, so speed is definitely not on my side. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I could do that. I'll just open a Photobucket account. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Huh? Which map? Do you mean Transfield? I believe I said before, I use an emulator really, so that is how I obtain most (all actually) of my screenshots. As for sprites... well, that I am not too sure. But technically it should be possible. It simply depends on what kind you want I suppose. No guarantees though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 07:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I can do that. Just email me your email and I'll send the pictures over when I have them made (in .png format of course). Just one question, you won't mind if they overlap, would you? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Download the screenshots from here. I did it this way so that I can maintain what little quality the shots have. Also, I haven't included Transfield yet, seeing how I must complete the Gaia Origin Challenge to take away the 'quest' thing. For now, I hope this will suffice. I expect to be able to get the last few shots by tomorrow or so. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 13:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... it is said that WIFI is possible for my emulator, but I have not tried it before. I'll try to get to a Wifi spot to check it out. In the meantime, why not give me your friendcode? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:03, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::My bad, I have checked around and found out that it is currently impossible to use WIFI. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I downloaded Dusk and found a save file that some guy uploaded. I used it to get these: Download I hope I got what you needed. Fanfic ideas Rook Tenndy=Ryuuga Tennite Havoc Tenndy=Hebiga Tennite Olympus Twelve Royal Knights Egyptian Gods Demon Lords Arc 1: Intro, Marsmon Arc 2: Warring gods Arc 3: The soulless armies Arc 4: Endgame Fan fiction Erm, I have a bad history with writing other peoples' stories. I have too many of my own thoughts on who to focus on and how to characterize that I end up clashing with the original person's ideas. That's why I'm usually resolved on not writing for people. I can help write it, but I won't write it myself, as collaboration efforts with me either blow up in our faces or disappear into nothing. Also, you can use Akashicmon and Tempusmon, but all the main story branches I have with them either have them dead (Power and Control) or no longer accessible (Legacy), so I'm not sure how it'll work for you. Lanate (talk) 21:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can use whichever one that you wish. Just remember that Akashicmon's essentially Bokomon in his Mega form, and Tempusmon as Neemon's. Lanate (talk) 22:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, maybe I can help write your fic. This is because I am a person who is not very creative... kinda like the Covenant, more imitative than innovative. My ideas for my fic came from all the little stuff all over the place stuffed together. Give me an idea and I think I may be able to give it some life... I think. Furthermore, I'm not such a bad writer... only the readers know that though. Besides, I spend half my time doing my own fics. Yours should not be much of a problem in my updating schedule either. But it is up to you though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) V-Tamer Pictures Before I screw up any naming schemes when I add more pictures for the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page, how should I name them? Lanate (talk) 22:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Um, you can look at the earliest part of the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 for example. What should I have named, say, the Gon images? Lanate (talk) 11:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind for future reference. ::And you know what's creepy? I took almost the exact same shot as the Bio did for Starmon. Lanate (talk) 16:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I just remembered when you deleted the other User admin template. Weren't we supposed to make more of those and apply them? Maybe we should add this to the list of things to do as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 17:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be bad coding to have some way of triggering if the Category functions would be used or not? Like, a parameter that wouldn't be displayed which would define whether or not it would add categories or not? That way, for pages like Gallantmon, we could trigger it on for Gallantmon and off for Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. We'd have to continue to add categories to redirects though. Um, no, wait, that'd still have us going through each species article, wouldn't it? I think there does need to be some way of differentiating the coding with multiple species on the same page. Like the MegaKabuterimons; Red is only Vaccine but Blue is both Vaccine and Data (though the Vaccine may have been retconned, there's still record of its Data-ness). It might be nitpicky, but MegaKabuterimon (Red) doesn't belong in the Data category. Lanate (talk) 05:11, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Card Namespace You still looking for that helper? Because I think I found her. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 06:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) New Namespaces We have received your request, but there is some addition information we need before they can be setup. We need to know if you want either of these namespaces to be marked as "Content" namespaces. By default, only the "main" namespace (NS:0) is counted into as content. Content namespaces are counted into your Article count. We also need to know if you would like either of these namespaces to be marked as able to be searched by default for new/anon users. And lastly, do you want subpages turned ON for either namespace? Please reply here on this page in this section, and once I have the answers, I'll see about getting the namespaces made. --Uberfuzzy 13:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :We do want both namespaces to count as real content, and we do want them searchable by default. I'm not sure what you mean by turning subpages on, though.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 14:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes to the subpages too :) -- Ned Scott 21:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, everything looks in order, If any problems popup, let me a talkpage message, or send another email in, make sure to mention that Uberfuzzy helped you last time, so they know who to forward it to. --Uberfuzzy 16:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) One question, should we start moving the Fan fiction pages to the new Fan namespace? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 11:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::We can, though really all that would change is that all the pages have "Fan:" in front of them now, and the base redirects wouldn't need the "Fan fiction/" bit in front of them. If we want to remove all the "Fan fiction/" bits, I guess we could, but I'd rather see what everyone thinks first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:15, 18 October 2008 (UTC) my stuff i know that you are one of those who edit my stuff about Gaiamon and Galacticmon i admit that Galaxmon doesn't exist but few people talked about it and gave me the idea, i played DW.3 almost whole holiday and didn't spend much time with my family. and studying pictures and find exactly the size of a digimon is pretty hard job, so don't edit it as for all other on this site. Cards Sorry I haven't been helping out. ^^; My roommate gave me a cold, so I haven't been up to thinking. I did manage to finally finish the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page as well as move the Digi-Egg Chart. Oh, did you know that Yggdrasil (the one at the end of Savers and in Next) counts as a Mega? That means it IS a Digimon. =P Lanate (talk) 02:47, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :There was a Program card of Yggdrasil. But Yggdrasil's Next bio lists it as a Mega. Lanate (talk) 03:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, the Omnimon page is the best I can do for now. You may need to fill in some spaces of things that I'm not sure of (I'm slightly colourblind) and the part about the digit for the special Omnimon card. I'll try to sneak in a few edits every now and then, but I'm not that hopeful... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 16:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Just to ask, should we create redirects for the Card namespace redirecting the Japanese names (like Omegamon) to their articles (Omnimon)? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 09:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Another question. What do we do about the Item and Modify cards? Do we create a page and simply dump them all there? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 08:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Well, thanks for the link to the translator site. And also thanks for the link to the card terminal. It really helps. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) But actually, if the Windows search is slow and takes hours, you should use the index (the same one you gave me) and use Ctrl+F instead to search out the cards and then access them there. It will be a lot faster that way. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) "Level 7" According to the Digimon Mini, TyrantKabuterimon, Lucemon Satan Mode, and Omegamon are all Level 7 Digimon. I can't add my fansite to the fansite page. I can't add www dot dfsf dot 110mb dot com to fansite list it said spam filter and also our ringsite www dot dfsf dot 110mb dot com/gate can you take a look at them? Thank you. Diromon Have you see Diromon article? It is so....Is the author angry? And what about Fan fiction/Digimon Achiever/Diromon. Does he/she know? Smile need not reasons. 01:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Digimon Achiever is created by Digimon 298. But Diromon, Gorimon and Dragorimon are not create by Digimon 298. Why they all link to Digimon Achiever? Good always win. 01:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. I didn't get angry but just suprise. Digi9346 already helped me to move them. Smile need not reasons. 03:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Please see this. Good always win. 04:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been around as much. Do you still want help with the cards or are Digi9346 and you good enough for now? I was just about to start working on Digimon Next, but if there's something else that should be done first, can you tell me? Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) D-Arc Number ディーアークナンバー Also, replace 『』 with 「」? Agumon When I was looking at the RAWs in preparation for making scans for the List of characters in Digimon Next, I saw that Tsurugi's Agumon was classified as a Dinosaur, something Digimon Himitsu got wrong. That, and his three fingers, led me to believe that it was actually the 2006 anime without the bracers, but I was mainly basing it off of the Dinosaur classification. Lanate (talk) 08:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) gif I hear you. I'll try my best to get .gif ones when they are available. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 09:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It's your call. You know my email. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Pitimon/Pitchmon Quick question; why was this reverted back on the List of chosen Digimon page? I thought that it was Pitchmon, considering that's what the species page now is. Lanate (talk) 03:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) About that first thing you said in miscellaneous I used to think how would we know what exist how do iKnow if I exist i thought maybe Im the only one here or Im a dream that doesn't end Tabs I saw you were doing some stuff with a tabbed interface. I don't know much about javascript, but I saw that there was a "tabs" extension that can be installed by request, listed on http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Extensions , and explained on http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/wikia-l/2007-August/001719.html . Not sure if that helps, but I thought I would mention it. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 04:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Correction, I just looked at the page again and it says these are pre-installed.. I'll give it a shot in a moment. -- Ned Scott 05:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey cool, it works. The example code is on http://toys.wikia.com/wiki/TabViewTest and I gave it a try on User:Ned Scott/sandbox. -- Ned Scott 05:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Please see this. Digimon298 11:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Do 1 and 2 need revert? AncientGarurumon 14:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re: IP Unfortunately, I don't think there's anything we can do. Very few of them warrant anything more than a stern warning about keeping speculation and, well, fan-based information off of mainspace. Unless it truly goes into vandalism, we can't block. On a side note, sorry I haven't been on much. :/ End of the semester's kicking my ass. Lanate (talk) 21:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted Okay, question. For the articles of the episodes, do we want to do both the Japanese version and the dub, using fansubs to help? Do we also want to highlight the content that was cut in the dub? Furthermore, I wanted to ask whether I should move all the Couplings pages to the Fan namespace, seeing how it is technically not an official article anyways. Perhaps also move the article on the List of fansubs and the Fansites page there as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 20:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Delete Go ahead to delete the page I labeled for deletion. Sorry for adding more redundant works because I unable to do so. I will restart them all because there were too many redirects till I confuse. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 10:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Delete this. I already angry with those annoying vandals. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 07:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Trailmon I revamped the Trailmon page in preparation for my Digimon Next edits, but it lead me to wondering—what is the proper name for the Trailmon family? I know that each can be called Trailmon, but how do you accurate document their "names", like Worm or Kettle? I mean, I had physical copies for C-89 and Sentou Busou models to work off of, but there's no official media for the rest—I ended up trusting the Japanese wikipedia's seiyuu credit format, which mirrored C-89's for the most part. Beyond that, I also haven't figured out the proper form of their English names. Is it really Name the Trailmon? Before I started making redirects for individual entries, I wanted to double check. Lanate (talk) 06:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lyrics Can this be used in Digimon songs? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 09:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC)